Rejected
by Kick 4ever XD
Summary: Jack has a Secret,He's bionic but has been on the run since he was 8, Finally the other lab rats find him but now they're back all of them are threatened. They will need all the bionic powers but Jack rejected his when he started running away and doesn't want to bring them back but when it come to life or death, will he change his mind? With some KICK because i am such a fan girl
1. Chapter 1

(Bree's POV)

We all moved to Seaford, today. Another big house with thousands of Rooms and an underground lab; the reason of the move is unknown. Oh well, I'm going for a look around. I entered the Seaford mall. I walked past a reptile shop and three boys came out of the building in front of me. The words Bobby Wasabi on the front, He's an actor right, Does karate movies. They are followed by a brunette. Wait, it couldn't be, He's dead.

"J-Jack, Is that you?" I asked shocked

He turned around and looked at me. Surprised look crossed his face quickly replaced by worry.

"I'm not Jack, I'm... Jerry" Looking at the restaurant opposite

"Hey Jack, who you talking to?" A Blonde girl came out of the building

"Wait to blow my cover, Kim" He muttered under his breath

"I'm Bree" I told her

"We nice to meet..." Kim started

"Hey Kim, Can you tell the guys, I'll be there in a second"

Kim looked shocked but then walked towards the restaurant

"What are you doing here?" He hissed

"We just moved here"

"Oh no, All off you Chase, Adam" He said alarmed

"Yes, what are you doing here, we thought you were dead" I demanded

"It was for the best" Jack told me "Now I'll have to move again"

"No, you won't, Why are you running from us?"

"To keep you safe"

"We're bionic, we can fight it" I told him "Just come home"

"I guess I can't run forever" Jack sighed

The blonde, Kim, ran out.

"Jack, the others are waiting" She told him

"I'm coming" He called back and signalled Bree to follow

"Kim, this is my sister Bree"

"I didn't know you had a sister Jack"

"Never said I didn't anyway, I had lost contact for a while"

"Any other family members, I didn't know about?" Kim said

"What apart from two brothers?" Jack replied calmly

"And a step brother?" I added

Jack shook me a questioning looking

"He got married" I replied

"Oh, anyway Bree, this is Kim. She's my best friend"

"Hey" Kim said

"Hurry up, Yo" A voice shouted

"Come meet the guys" Kim told her

Jack and Kim walked into the restaurant named Falafel Phil's. I followed to see Kim and Jack had sat down. With them was a skinny red head, a dark skinned boy and a Latino.

"Hey Bree, over here" Jack called to me

"Who's the Girl, Yo" The Latino

"My sister, Bree" Jack told

"Tiene una hermana, ya que al" The Latino spoke in Spanish "Estoy tan confundido"

"You have a sister?" The red head asked

"Yes and two, Three brothers, we lost contact a while ago"

"Oh, we you could have to us"

"Anyway, Bree, this is Jerry, Milton and Eddie"

"Anyway, I need to go" Bree told them

"I better go too, See ya guys" Jack added

Jack and I walked out

(Jack's POV)

"Do they know?" Bree asked

"No, I rejected my Bionics since I left" I told her

"You never said why you left, Let us believe you died" Bree said

"I will tell you, not here, not now" I sighed

"This is it, our house" Bree said

I took a deep breath and walked in after Bree.

Chase and Adam were talking with a dark skinned boy.

I swallowed "Hey guys"

They're heads turned and saw me and froze.

The dark skinned boy looked confused.

"And I'm dreaming" Chase declared

I shook my head "Not dreaming Chase"  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on" The boy asked

"Jack?" Exclaimed Adam

"Is that really you?" Chase seemed shocked "But you died"

"I didn't really"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" The boy yelled

"Leo, this is Jack" Chase started "He our brother"

"So he's Bionic"

"Yes" Bree told him

"How come...

"We thought he was dead" Chase yelled

"What's with the yelling" Davenport called entering the room "Okay everyone else sees Jack in the room or have I gone mad?"

"No, I found him" Bree said

"But he dead"

"Don't talk like I'm not here" I complained

"You shouldn't be" Chase hissed "You let us think you were dead! How could have you done that?"

We stood in silence for a while

"I had no choice" I murmured "you were better off without me"

"That wasn't your decision, Jack" Bree told him "and you're wrong. You're our brother and nothing you do could change that" **(Warriors Quote, Hollyleaf 3)**

"Are you going to tell us, why?"

"That is a long story" I sighed


	2. Chapter 2

(Bree's POV)

Jack sat down and took a deep breath.

"It started that day I had an argument with you at the age of 8"  
I remembered that argument Jack wanted to go out of the lab and see the world. He was the most advanced, All though the youngest, He has no glitches. His Bionic were my speed, a force field and the ability to teleport

"And I teleported out of the lab and ran into the town, It was a lot to take in. When a man came up to me" He stopped "He grabbed my arm and hissed at me, your one of Davenport little experiments aren't you? I'll make you a deal you leave them and never return or your siblings get it. Obviously being 8 I was petrified, there was an explosion, the one you thought killed me" He paused again "I ran far away, turned off my bionics"

Jack was the only one of us who could do this

"I meet a man, Peter Anderson, He was a master karate sensei, and he adopted me. I told him about my past, we moved from place to place till we finally settled down in Seaford, I made friends that reminded me of you, Kim of Bree, Jerry of Adam, Milton of Chase and Eddie of Eddy, more the name on that one."

They all sat there in science, when Jack's phone rang

"Oh, hi Kim" He talked into the phone

"..."

"Tell Rudy, I'll be right there" Jack told her

"I'm late for Practice" Jack told them and ran out

I got up and followed him. He grabbed a skate board from the side; I remembered he put it there. He skated off; He seemed more human than bionic.

(Jack's POV)

I skated to the Dojo. In some ways it was better than having super speed. I got there, Kim was looking concerned.

"What is it?" I asked

"You seemed upset on the phone? Kim replied

Damn, she reads me way too easily

"I'm fine, just a family problem, nothing much" I lied

She didn't seem convinced but she just sighed "Okay"

"Jack" Rudy called over "your Sparring with Kim, Eddie, you're sparring with Milton and Jerry you can spar with the punching dummy"

"Swag" Jerry shouted

We all shook our heads

"Good luck" I whispered "you're going to need it"  
She flashed a glare at me

She threw a Punch I easily blocked it; we started to fight, though I was slowing winning. I lost my balance so did Kim. She fell on top of me; we were both on the ground. We slowly were leaning in.

"Is Jack in here?" I recognised that voice

Kim and I jumped up and I felt my cheeks burning, Kim was a dark shade of Red.

"Chase, Adam, What are you doing here?" I said quickly

"Wanted see where you went"

"I went to practise like I said" I told them

"Who are they?" Kim asked who was still bright red

"Oh, these are Adam and Chase, my brothers"

"Chase, Adam, this is Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie"

"I'm so confused" Jerry yelled

"You're always confused" Milton told him

"I so won the sparring" Kim told me

"Do you didn't"

"You were on the floor for like 5 seconds"

"So were you?"

"I was on top, so I win"

"Okay we spar again, let's see who wins"

"Oh, it's on" Kim replied

Completely forgetting my brothers were there, Kim and I started to Spar.

After a while for block and returning, Kim threw a clumsy punch and I flipped her.

"Next time Anderson, Next time" She was laughing. I held my hand and pulled her up.

(Chase's POV)

Jack was helping up his friend, Kim? It's kind of strange, he's lived like this since he was 8, and even now we go to school. We still train for missions and sleep in tubes; the only training he does is karate with his friends and Skateboarding. He just lived like a normal human; he was just as Bionic as us. Bree came in with candyfloss

"You found him then" Bree commented

"Yes, and before you" I retorted

"What, no, I knew he was here but I wanted candyfloss" Bree laughed

"What you got candyfloss without me" Adam said appalled and left

"We better go catch him" I said and they both left

(Kim's POV)

I was walking home. I knew Jack was hiding something, I can tell when he's lying, no matter how good a liar he was. I saw Jack with his siblings talking.

"I told you I don't want my bionics, I chose to turn them off" Jacked sighed sounding slightly annoyed

"Why, you have a force field surely that's useful" Chase told him

Force field, what?

"I know karate, is a need attack and defence" Jack said "My Granddads waiting"

Jack turned and walked away

"Interesting conversation you were having there" I said

Jack spun around "Kim, How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing, we were just talking a book, Chase is reading"

"Okay," I said sighing

Why won't he tell me?

"I'm going for a walk, want to come?"

"Okay" I said


	3. Chapter 3

**(Song fic chapter, the song is can you feel the love tonight from the lion king : D the word to the song is in capitals) **  
**(Chase is bold, Adam is ****_bold italics, _****Bree is ****bold underlined****_ Kim is _**_italics _**Jack is **Underlined**)**  
**I can't believe this**  
He was watching Kim and Jack walk away.  
**"****_What?"_**  
**We just found him and were losing him**  
**Him, Her alone**  
**I CAN WHAT'S HAPPENING**  
**_WHAT_**  
**AND THEY DON'T HAVE A CLUE**  
**_WHO_**  
**THEY FALL IN LOVE AND HERES THE BOTTOM LINE, OUR TRIO'S DOWN TO TWO**  
**_OH_**  
**THE SWEET CARESS OF TWILIGHT**  
**THERE'S MAGIC EVERYWHERE**  
**AND WITH ALL THIS ROMANTIC ATMOSPHERE**  
**DISASTERS IN THE AIR**  
Kim and Jack was walking through the park, the sun was setting in the sky  
_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT_  
_Maybe I have always liked jack_  
THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGS   
Kim was walking next to me, she looked so pretty in the faded light  
_THE WORLD, FOR ONCE, IN PERFECT HARMONY_  
_WITH ALL ITS LIVING THINGS_  
The bird sang quietly around us  
SO MANY THINGS TO TELL HER  
Should I tell her about me?  
BUT HOW TO MAKE HER SEE?  
THE TRUTH ABOUT MY PAST, IMPOSSIBLE  
Would she understand why I hadn't told her before?  
SHE'D TURN AWAY FROM ME  
She'll run away  
_HE'S HOLDING BACK HE'S HIDING_  
_What is he hiding from me?_  
_BUT WHAT I CAN'T DECIDE_  
_Why won't he tell me?_  
Bree watched.  
**WHY WON'T HE BE THE PERSON I KNOW HE IS**  
**THE PERSON I SEE INSIDE**  
**Why is he rejecting his powers?**  
_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT_  
_We were standing really close now, hands nearly touching_  
THE PEACE THE EVENING BRINGS   
We walked not speaking for ages  
_THE WORLD, FOR ONCE, IN PERFECT HARMONY_  
_WITH ALL ITS LIVING THINGS_  
_I smirked and ran off, Jack quickly followed_  
_CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT_  
_I tripped and fell but Jack grabbed me_  
YOU NEEDN'T LOOK TOO FAR  
STEALING THROUGH THE NIGHT'S UNCERTAINTIES  
We both leaned in  
_LOVE IS WHERE WE ARE_  
_We kissed, I felt butterflies in my stomach._  
_We broke apart and smiled._  
**(I changed some of the words to fit, I hoped you like it)**


	4. Chapter 4

(Kim's POV)  
I smiled "Does that mean..."  
"I guess"  
"Should we tell..?"  
"No, they'll freak out"  
"They so would" I scoffed  
The sky clapped, I felt rain come down on me  
"Let's go home before we get soaked" I joked  
A stick broke somewhere; naturally we became back to back and started to circle around.  
"Well, well if it isn't Jack and Kim" A voice sneered  
I saw Frank come out with a group of 19 Black dragons  
"Well 2 against 20, looks like the odds aren't in your favour" He laughed evil  
Jack just smirked "Bring it on"  
(Bree's POV)  
20 guys came out of the trees  
I could see they were threatening them; they didn't look scared though jack was smirking, which seemed a weird reaction as his Bionics were off. So I sat waiting to see if I should go and help.  
The tallest guy threw a punch and Jack easily caught it  
"You probably shouldn't have done that, for the third time this year" Jack told him and flipped him, Kim and Jack sprang in to action. They fought taking down, one after the other. Soon all of them were lying on the floor. Kim and Jack high fived.  
"And we are soaking wet" Kim complained  
"Come on, then" He said pulling her arm "We better get home before people start worrying or getting suspicious"  
They headed in my direction; I took a step back on to a stick it snapped. I was about to run when Jack spotted me  
"Bree?" Jack said "How long have you been there?"  
"Not long only like 20 minutes" I muttered the last bit  
"So you saw?" Kim said shocked  
I nodded  
"You can't tell anyone" Kim told me, eyes wide  
"Cross my heart" I replied

(Kim' POV) "Come on, Kim, you know our parents phone Rudy when we're not back and then they will know we were out together" Jack said, obviously feeling awkward that his sister was watching.  
We walked away home, we were neighbours both living in mansions **(rich people). **We spilt ways and both went into our homes.  
"Hey Mom" I shout  
"Hey Kim, your back late" She called back down the stairs  
"Yeah, we stopped off a falafel Phil's" I lied going red.  
I laugh nervously, like I always do when I lie, as there was no-one else to do it, I stepped on my own foot.  
*Line break*  
*next day*  
Jack and I were walking to the dojo, laughing about how the guys would react if we told them. We finally decided they would run around the room shouting 'I knew it'. I laughed at the thought. We finally reached to Dojo. We walked in like we normally would.  
"Hey guys" Jack called to the boys who were auguring over who spars who  
"Hey Jack, Kim" Eddie said  
"Oh your brothers were here earlier looking for you" Milton added  
"Oh, I find them later" Jack said quickly  
"I'm going to work on that pole routine" I told them picking up a pole staff  
I've been working on it for a week and haven't mastered it yet.  
I tried to do it and dropped it. Jack laughed and I glared at him.  
"You're doing it" He told me.  
He picked one up and performed it perfectly. I tried to copy and dropped it again.  
"No" Jack sighed  
He picks up my pole and places it back in my hand.  
"Now spread them apart more" Jack instructed  
I moved my hand a bit.  
"Better" Jack told me "now do it slowly"  
I just stared at him, confused. He came round behind me and held the pole his arms were around me and lead me through it. When we finished, we realised the guys had stopped fighting and were just staring at us.  
"What?" I glared at them  
"Oh nothing" Milton said guilty  
They turned back into their huddle, muttering something about kick?  
I shot a confused look at Jack. He just shrugged.  
*line break*  
It had been a hour and half of practice. Jack and i were still sparring. Jerry was laying on the floor panting and Milton and Eddie had sat down. We stopped sparring and faced the guys.  
"We're going to falafel phil's, want to come?" Jack asked  
"Sure" MIlton said breathless  
The other three got up and they walked across to Phil's.  
( Chase POV)  
We entered the Dojo, It was empty. How do we keep missing him. We left again and headed home.  
"You found him?" Bree asked  
"No, it was empty" I sighed  
"Did you try falafel phil's opposite?"  
"No, Should we have?"  
"Yes, we i found him, they were on the way to it?" Bree told me  
"Oh, okay i'll go now" And me and Adam left and walked back to the mall.  
I looked in the restant Jack and his friends were sitting there, chatting.  
Adam walked straight in without a second thought.  
"Hey Jack"  
Jack shifted awkwardly in his sit.  
"Hey Adam" He replied calmly  
I walked him after him "Oh hi Jack can we talked?"  
He glanced at Kim "I guess"  
I walked out with Jack and Adam behind  
"What can you possibly want?" Jack asked irritably when they were out of the mall.  
"We never finished talking last night" I told him  
"Yes, we did" He retorted "I told you i don't need my bionics, i'm just human, You can carry on Superhuman but I don't care for it. Bionic have done nothing but bad thing for me"  
He stormed off


	5. Chapter 5

(Bree's POV)  
Chase entered the lab.  
"He stormed off again, didn't he?" I said  
"Yes" Chase sighed "I don't know why"  
"I wish we did" I sighed

(Kim's POV)   
I found Jack sitting on the bench.  
"Are you okay?" I ask  
Jack looks up "Yeah, you know just family problems"  
"Jack, tell me and don't even try lying"  
"You wouldn't believe me" He told me  
I frowned because I knew he wasn't lying.  
"Why not?"  
"It's complicated"  
"does it have anything to do with the conversation yesterday, I know it wasn't about a book" I told him "No matter how good you are at lying, I can tell"  
"Yes" Jack sighed "I guess I'll have to tell you some time"  
He started to tell a story about how he and his siblings had bionic powers and how he ran away because a dangerous. I felt a hard lump in my throat because I knew he wasn't lying.  
"Jack, why didn't you tell me?" I asked softly  
"I've been running from it all my life" He replied "I didn't have the heart"  
I grabbed his hand in mine

(Jack's POV)  
Kim held my hand. She could tell I was upset.  
She smiled "Prove it" She said jokingly  
It cheered me up. I smiled back.  
"Okay" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
We walked to my siblings' house. We went around the back and I climbed on top of the gate and pulled her up.  
"Why don't we go in the front" She asked  
"Because if Chase knew I told you, I would be in such deep trouble" I replied.  
We jumped down into the garden and climbed through a window. We snuck through the rooms and I found the room. There was a number lock.  
"Do you know the code" Kim asked  
"No but if it was anything like the one at the old house then it probably will open if I..." I hit it with my hand and the elevator opened.  
"Whoa" Kim said shocked  
"Come on" I said with a slight laughed and pulled her in  
She screamed as the high speed elevator dropped.  
"Kim" I warned  
and she stopped. The doors opened on an empty lab.  
"Okay, Milton would love this" Kim laughed  
She walked out and looked around, I followed her.  
"Just don't touch anything, I don't know what in here explodes" I laughed "probably half of it does"  
I heard footsteps "Kim hide" I said urgently  
She ducked down behind a table out of sight. I sat down on a chair and spun it.  
"Jack?" A voice asked  
"Hey guys" I said not stopping spinning, I felt slightly dizzy.  
"What are you doing here" Bree asked  
I stopped spinning "You know see what's changed" I lied "Apparently a lot"  
"Wait how did you guess the code?" Chase asked  
"Are you kidding? The security system is still rubbish" I laughed " I just hit it"  
"Seriously, I mean typing the code for years" Adam complained  
"You don't know the code" Chase pointed out  
"I want a pet pig" He replied  
Chase just shook his head "Seriously" He turned back to me " Did you think about it?"  
"There was nothing to think about, I've told you about 4 times now" I said  
"But..." Bree started  
"I don't need them" I cut in then I smirked "And I can prove it"  
"Really?" Chase asked obviously confused by the smirk on my face  
"Fight me"  
There faces lit up with surprise  
"Okay" Adam said "Can I use..."  
"Bionics, if you really want too" I interrupted  
I took a step back "You ready"  
Adam's eyes started to glow. I stood my ground. Lasers fired out, I took a step to the side and it completely missed.  
"Really" I said  
He shot a few more lasers with I easily dodged. He threw a punch, I grabbed it a flipped him. I sat back down.  
"Oh look he on the floor" I say impressed "Seriously, I thought you were trained to fight, I can take out Eddie that easily"  
Adam got up and looked around "Did I get my pig?" He said confused  
I face palmed "Yes but then it turned invisible" I told me sarcastically  
"Really, here piggy, piggy, here piggy, piggy"  
"Seriously" Chase said overcoming the fact I just flipped Adam "You don't really have a pig"  
"AWWW"  
"It been 6 years and somehow Adam hasn't got any smarter" I sighed  
they was a clatter. Oh no Kim. Chase walked over to where it came from.  
"Don't find her" I willed in my head  
I saw Kim across the room creeping into another hiding place. My phone rang, I picked up. Jerry was on the other end.  
"Hey Jerry, Yes know, I'm sorry, I had some problems to resolve. I be over soon, Yes, I'll pick up Kim"

(Kim's POV)  
Jack turned around walked to the elevator. And opened it, I ran in before Jack's siblings noticed.  
"Bye" he shouted as the doors closed, he turned to me "Proof enough"  
"He had laser eyes, really" I scoffed  
"I didn't chose them, Anyway, we need to get to Jerry's, we were supposed to be there about 20 minutes ago"  
"Oh" I said.  
It took 5 minutes to get to Jerry's house. We knocked on the door.  
"What kept you? You live like 1 minute away" Jerry asked answering the other two guys behind them  
"You know, stuff" I said  
"Okay..." Milton said as if he knew it wasn't the complete truth.  
We walked in and we all watched a movie, some horror movie.  
I was nearly asleep by the end.  
"Wow, that was boring" I said  
I looked over at the guys; Eddie was rocking back and forth in fear.  
We all stared at him weirdly.  
"That was terrifying" He complained  
"Speak for yourself"  
Everyone left Jerry's. I was walking home with Jack.  
"Hey, we haven't gone on a date yet" I tell him  
"Oh yeah, okay tomorrow meet me at the edge of the forest at 5"  
I smiled "Okay"  
*Line break*  
I just spent the last hour getting ready for my date, I don't really need to try but I wanted to and I didn't have Grace to help me. I was about 5 minutes early. I felt a hand grabbed me from behind, I screamed.

**cliffy XD**


	6. Chapter 6

(Kim's POV)  
I escaped it's grab. About 5 men stood behind me. Two of them held a tranquilizer gun.  
"Who are you?" I hissed  
"It doesn't matter" One replied "We just need to catch Jack and how better to do that than to catch his little girlfriend"  
I turned and ran, I felt them behind me. I stopped, in front of me was a drop into the sea. If I fall down I would probably die. I turned to face the incoming people.  
"You're coming with us, don't worry, we will let you go once have Jack" The same one said "Probably"  
"Never" I spat at him  
He laughed evilly "You don't have a choice"  
My eyes flicked behind me, i had two seconds to make the choice.  
"There's always a choice"  
He released what I was about to do, Shock flickered across his eyes.  
"B-bye" I said and I stepped backward of the cliff.  
**(Chapter of mega shortness)**


	7. Chapter 7

(Kim's POV)  
I was falling for what felt like forever and no time at all. I hit the water, i felt pain surged up through me. More pain came as I hit the bottom as the sea was very shallow below the cliffy. I felt wet, which would be normal in the sea but i didn't remember the sea being red. I shut my eyes. I felt arms grab me, i twisted around and open my eyes. I stopped twisting when i was looking into worried brown eyes. They disappeared as everything went black.

(Jack's POV)  
I was heading for my date with Kim when i saw her standing at the edge of cliff above me. I was about to call out when she fell off the edge. I panicked and dived into the water. I reached Kim soon after she hit the seabed. She struggled in my grab but she stopped when she saw me. Her eyes closed.  
"Kim?" I said worry  
She didn't react. She was unconscious  
*Linebreak*  
I took Kim to the Hospital. After an hour of nervously sitting outside Kim's hospital room. The doctors told me, she was fine and just hit her head but had lost some blood. I entered her room. She lay there on the bed, she could easily be mistaken as asleep apart from two cuts across her cheek and a bandaged hand. I sat down on the chair next to the bed and refused to leave when the doctors told me. I told them i was staying till Kim woke up. Finally they gave up and left. I heard Kim mutter something in her sleep, she must have been dreaming.  
"Don't let them take you" She murmured "Don't let them catch you, Jack"  
What was she dreaming about?  
Took out my Ipod, which somehow survived going into the sea. **(Once i left my Ipod out in the rain, somehow it still worked when i found it) **I turned on the most appropriate song to listen to. It seem to fit the mood perfectly. With match into the water by pierce the veil in my ear, i slowly drifted to sleep.

(Kim's POV)  
The figures who were trying to catch me were dragging Jack away but i couldn't go get him. I screamed for him but he wasn't replying. I woke up. Breathing heavily I sat up and realised I was in hospital. I looked around. Jack was sitting in the chair next to me bed, listening to his Ipod. His eyes were closed.  
"Jack" I whispered, He couldn't hear me. I saw the Ipod on the side of my bed and I reached across and picked it up and changed the song. Jack's eyes flickered open and looked at me. He pulled out his ear phones.  
"Kim, you're alright" He said "I was so worried"  
"I'm fine" I say  
The hospital keep me in overnight after that they said i could go home. Jack and I left the hospital. We were standing outside when I frowned.  
"Who were they, Jack?"  
"Who were who?" He replied  
"They wanted to catch me to catch you, what did they want with you?"  
Jack's view darken.  
"Why did I let Bree convince me into staying, I knew nothing good could come of it" He muttered to himself "How did I let this happen, It's my fault"  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
"Stupid bionics, why can't I live a normal life?"  
"Jack" I yelled  
He looked at me like he forgot I was there.  
"I don't know what's happen but how can it be your fault"  
"It is my fault" Jack said in a panicked voice "I should have left when i had a chance"  
"Jack, you know..." He kissed me interrupting what I was saying.  
"Kim, I'm sorry but me being here will become dangerous for us all, I love you"  
He quickly skated away before I had time to process what happened.  
I tried to catch up with him but i don't have my skateboard so I couldn't.  
I finally found my way to the mall, the guys were coming out of falafel phil's. I ran over to them.  
"Have you seen Jack?" I asked urgently  
"No, we thought he was with you" Milton replied  
"He was, then he wasn't but that doesn't matter I need to find him"  
"What's the urgency?" Eddie asked  
"Because we might not see him again"  
The guys looked shocked.  
"What, why?"  
"Takes too long to explain, we just have find him"  
We split up and searched for Jack. I had called him three times but he never picked up. I was beginning to believe it was a lost cause. My phone beeped, It was a text from Jack.  
_Come to the Dojo at 7:00_  
I checked the time it was 6:30, half an hour. A half hour i spent walking in worried circles.  
I entered the Dojo, not really expecting Jack to be there. I was right instead I found three letters, one for the guys and Rudy, one for his siblings and one for me.  
I picked them up and put them in my pocket apart from the one from me. I open it and read the letter.  
**(Maw ha ha ha, you can't see what it says till next chapter**  
**This chapter was hard to write, I don't know why**  
**Oh and I need OC names for two boy any ideas) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Kim_  
_I am leaving Seaford. I need to get help, I'm tired of running._  
_You must understand this is for the best. I know if I stay you will get hurt, in one way or another._  
_This letter is short because I can sum it up in three words._  
_I love you_  
_Remember that_  
_From Jack_  
I read it over and over until it because a black blur on white paper. I felt something on my cheek; I reached up to touch it. It was water. I was crying, that wasn't right, I never cry. Kim Crawford doesn't cry! I wiped my eyes and went to find the guys. We met up at Falafel Phil's, I past them their letter. As they ready it I saw their eyes widened. Was he trying to explain his bionics over a letter? I would be hard I imagined.  
"Is this true?" Milton asked me  
"I don't know I didn't read your letter but if you mean the bionics then yes, and if you didn't know about the bionics then I said nothing"  
"Wait you mean you knew?" Eddie asked  
"From yesterday, though lots happened yesterday like being chased by kidnappers or falling off a cliff"  
"YOU FELL OFF A CLIFF" They all yelled  
"Oh yeah you didn't know about that either and I'm going to shut up before I tell you we started dating... really Kim?" I look at the guys "I didn't say anything"  
"Su datación en serio nos dices nada?" Jerry said in an annoyed tone  
"And for all those who don't speak Spanish?" I asked  
"Your dating seriously do you tell us anything?" He repeated  
"Yeah, this is way I leave the lying to Jack, Long story. Anyway who wants to sneak in to  
Jack's siblings house and demand explanations" I said  
"I do" Jerry replied.  
We all headed to the house.  
"Okay, should we knock on the door and demand explanations or climb in the back and go to the secret underground lab and wait there with our arms crossed until someone comes along, I'm voting two, I need some sort of fun"  
"Two" they said at the same time leaded them through a window, found the right room and got in the elevator.  
"Wow, that's swag yo"  
It sped down and Jerry was doing his "Colombian war chant".  
It opened out onto a lab  
"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton said "This lab is awesome"  
"So what are we doing now" Eddie asked  
"Now, we wait"  
We just stood there discussing things for about 10 minutes when someone screamed.  
"What, how?" Chase stuttered  
"We, well they want answers" I said "I don't think you can tell me anything I already know"  
"How did you find this place?" Bree asked  
"Long story" I said  
"Wait, where Jack is?" Chase asked  
I swallowed and glanced at the guys "Longer story" I felt tears pricking my eyes.  
I passed them their letter. They, well Adam didn't he was playing with sock puppets, read the letter.  
"Again" Bree whined "We've lost him again"  
"Wait do you know..."  
"Yes, yes we do"  
"Oh, Jack" Chase sighed  
"He told me he hadn't" Bree said confused  
"It been an eventful two days" I said tears still in my eyes until I couldn't take it and ran away.  
I locked myself in my bedroom and didn't come out for two days. I only came out to get food as I was starving.  
*** 2 month skip***  
I was in my bedroom, like usual, crying, as usual, and thinking about Jack, as always. I had lost all hope he was coming back. I pick up my guitar and start to play

I still remember the look on your face  
Been through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered for just us to know  
You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away

I do recall now the smell of the rain  
Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane  
That July 9th the beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms

But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember the swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
I'm not much for dancing but for you did

Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips, oh

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
And I think you've forget me after I use to feel you breathe  
And I'll keep up with our old friends just to remember how you were  
Hope it's nice where you are

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed  
We can plan for a change in weather and time  
I never planned on you changing your mind

So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
All that I know is I don't know  
How to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips, just like our last

I hear my phone come on with when you're gone by Avril Lavigne, It took a moment to process before I remembered that was Jack's text sound. I quickly grabbed the phone and read the text.  
_Dojo at seven_  
_Jack 3 _

**(DUN DUN DUN**

**Yeah that really wasn't need, Oh well)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Month earlier**

(Sky's POV)

I came out of the dojo changing room. I was wearing worn out blue jeans and a camo top with black converses. I flipped back my short brown hair.

"Stupid boys, why do they think I can't do karate just because I'm a girl when I can beat all of them at once" I mutter to myself

I heard someone behind me and spun around. I didn't recognize the boy in front of me. He was a few inches taller than me. He had shoulder length, brown hair, Longer than mine, and deep brown eyes to match. My guard was up.  
"Are you Skylar?" He asked  
I narrowed my eyes how did he know my name  
"If you're here to tell me girls can't do karate, go tell someone who actually wants to listen to crap" I snap at him  
an amused look crosses his face.  
"What?"  
"You remind of Kim"  
"Who?"  
"My girlfriend, anyway I've been looking for you"  
"Why?"  
"I need the best fighters"  
"So yeah, I'm a good fighter but why?"  
"Let's just say it to save the world"  
A small smile.  
"Okay, I'm in"  
I went to follow him "Wait, what you said your name was?"  
I watched him smirk "I didn't."

(Michael's POV)  
The guys I was fighting tried to flip me but I was too quick, soon enough he was lying on the floor. I breathed out; I had won all 15 fights. I had won. The celebrating went on for ages. I left to get some air. Two figures appeared in front of me.  
I frowned "Yes?"  
"Are you Michael?"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"I'm Sky" The girl said  
I looked at the boy but he made no attempt to answer.  
"I'm going to take that you are" Sky said  
"Yeah, I am, Girl" I replied  
She narrowed her eyes  
"Do we really need this one's help?" She asked the boy  
"You need help?"  
"Yes, I'm getting the three best fighters"  
"That's girl is a fighter?" I say disbelief  
"Okay, that's it" Sky growled  
"Sky... calm down" The boy said "So you in?"  
I paused "Okay"

(Blade's POV)  
I felt like I was being watched or maybe it was paranoia. I got to the point where I turned around and said  
"I know you're there"  
Three people appeared. Wasn't paranoia then?  
"Hey, are you here for a reason?"  
The girl stepped forward, blinking kindly.  
"Are you blade?"  
"Yes..." I said warily  
"Good" The blonde haired boy said, his gray eyes didn't shine kindly like the girl's.  
I noted all three were in black clothes.  
They both looked at the brown hair boy expectantly  
"I see your name suits what you carry around" He commented at the sword held round my waist  
"I grew up around swords" I shrugged  
"That's why we need your help" he says "This is Sky" signalling to the girl " And Michael" at the boy.  
They both looked at him surprised as he said the last thing "And my name is Jack"

**Fast forward a month**

(Kim's POV)

I walked into school for the first time in ages with my head held up and relaxed. Jack hadn't forgotten me and he might be there in the dojo tonight. People stopped and stared at me because I wasn't on the edge crying and I wasn't staring at the floor. I got to my locker when Brad came up to me.  
"Hey Kim, You, me circus burger at 6" He said confidently  
I glared at him "No, I have a boyfriend" I replied  
He scoffed and I narrowed my eyes.  
"You mean Jack, Oh but he not here, you dumb blonde" I was trying hard not to punch him "Some boyfriend he is, left you and has probably forgotten you"  
I growled  
"Face it Kim, Jack doesn't love you, he's nothing" He mocked "Jack's has moved on, he's too heartless, he hasn't contacted you in over 2 months"  
I grabbed his arm and flipped him. That got the attention of the entire school.  
"Never say that about Jack, you heard me" I yelled at him "You're the heartless one"  
The school was silence.  
"He would never forget me and he texted me this morning thank you very much, everything Jack does is for the best for others"  
I storm out of school. I sat on a bench soon I found Bree sitting next to me, we had become best friends over the time Jack was gone. We liked the same stuff and she reminded me of him.  
She looked at me hopefully "Did he really text you?" She whispers  
"Yes, he said to go to the Dojo at seven" I replied  
"Do you think he'll be there?"  
"I can hope"  
I blinked.  
*** 7:00 on the same day**  
I was on the way to the Dojo with Bree and her annoying brothers. Although I became close with Bree, I never got along with his brothers. We entered and I saw a sticky note stuck on the wall. We went up to it and the word written on it was "Hey"  
I smiled, classic Jack.  
"Miss me?" I hear a voice


	10. Chapter 10

I recognized that voice anywhere. I turned around to see Jack smirking, I ran into his outstretched arms.  
"I MISS YOU SO MUCH" I said " I was worried you forgot about me"  
"Forgot about, more like never shut up about you" I heard a voice scoff  
I turned to see a girl, with short dark brown, nearly black, hair. She smiled at me.  
"I'm Sky" She said, I could see why with her very blue eyes, "It took me two weeks to find out his name, About 5 second to find out he had a girlfriend named Kim"  
Jack had turn slightly red.  
"This is Blade" She said pointed at a boy with very red hair and striking green eyes.  
She stopped, a blonde haired boy coughed.  
"Introduced yourself" She snapped at him  
"I'm Michael" He said "And just for the record, Sky introduced Blade because she has a crush on him"  
"I DO NOT" Sky yelled going bright red "I didn't introduce you coz I don't like you"  
"Of course you don't" Jack said sarcastically  
I laughed  
"Anyway, You know Kim, These are my siblings, Bree, Chase and Adam"  
"Hey" They said  
"So what are we doing?"  
"We're going to breaking into a mansion"  
"Again" I whined "I know we took down the ninjas but seriously that disco bathroom man was creepy and I'm not letting you disco dance again"  
"You didn't let me the first time"  
"Wait, you've broken into a mansion" Bree said  
"Yeah, full of ninjas" Jack replied "Long story"  
"Where does disco dancing come in?" Chase asked  
"Like I said long story" Jack said "And no, not that mansion, another one"  
"I took us a month to find" Sky said "It's hard to find the house of someone you don't know anything about, But if it to keep Jack in Seaford, I'm helping even that Muppet is"  
"Don't call me a Muppet" Michael snapped  
They seemed get on great.  
"Where are the guys?" Jack asked  
as if by magic at that point they came piling thought the door.  
"Sorry we're … JACK!" Milton said breathlessly  
"And other people" Eddie added  
"Making an entrance as always" I said answering his question  
"Eddie, Milton, Jerry, this is Sky, Blade and Michael" Jack introduced  
"Let me think... Thinks he's a playa, the clever one and the confused one" Sky said "Yup, you match up"  
"What?" Jerry said  
I laughed "He just proved your point"  
"What point?" Jerry asked "I'm confused"  
Everyone but Jerry laughed, who just stood there confused.  
"So who wants to get some work done" Jack asked.

(Sky's POV)  
I was standing with Kim and Bree in the dojo. Blade was removing katanas out of his bag. We were doing sword fighting practice apparently. He picked up a blue and yellow one and passed it to me.  
"It matches your name" He said nervously with a small smile "And your eyes" The last bit was barely audible. Aww, Blade was so sweet. Maybe i do like him. He handed a purple one to Kim and a red one to Bree.  
"He sooo likes you" Kim whispered in my ear  
"You thinks so?" I whispered back  
"Of course, you can tell he's just really nervous talking to you and commented your eyes"  
I smiled slightly.  
The next hour was spent practicing with the katana. Blade said I was really good at it. But he could have been being nice.

(Kim's POV)  
We have been training for 2 weeks. Sky mostly focused on sword fight, I think it was to hang out with Blade. Jack has become a bit paranoid that something bad will to me. It's slightly annoying but mostly sweet, that he cares so much. I was sitting in my bedroom with Sky, who was staying round my house.  
"Why do you still have that katana, I thought Blade was very protective over his swords?" I asked  
"He said I should keep it just in case" Sky replied as she unattached it from her belt  
I rolled my eyes "He so likes you"  
"He was just being nice" Sky said  
"Yeah, being nice because he likes you"  
"No, he doesn't"  
I laughed "Okay, let's see what Bree think"  
I called her and put her on speaker  
"Hey Bree" I said down the phone  
"Hey Kim, is Sky there too"  
"Yup" Sky replied  
"Anyway, Doesn't Blade so have a crush on Sky" I asked her  
"Well durr"  
"Ha, two against one"  
Sky groaned.  
Line break  
I was on Jack's back after I decided i couldn't be bothered to walk to the dojo. Sky claimed I was either the laziest person ever or I was trying to show everyone Jack was my boyfriend. She finally decided it was the second. It was slightly true. When Jack first left and word got out that I was dating him, many girls said it was lies that i could spread because Jack wasn't there. But now I have proof. We entered the dojo, where Blade was trying to get Jerry to use the katana correctly and Michael, Milton and Eddie were practicing karate. Sky headed over to help Blade, being the second best with the katanas. Jack and I went to the guys. Michael, who isn't very patient, was getting frustrated at Eddie and Milton.  
"I'm taking a break" He declared as we approached. I held back a laugh. I didn't exactly get on with Michael and the thought of him going insane amused me. Jack took up his place and I just practiced by my own till Jack's siblings turned up. I started trying to avoid Bree as she was using super speed. It was very hard but I did manage to trip her up once. I jumped around in victory after that. Sky started laughing which was great as she was holding a katana. She dropped it and Jerry picked it up before Blade could stop it and chaos erupted. Sky, Bree and I were rolling on the floor laughing, Jerry was chasing Milton and Eddie with the swords and Jack and Blade were chasing him. Michael was sitting at the edge giving us a "This is not funny" look making us laugh harder. Chase, who was sitting next to Michael, had a "What kind of friend do you have* face on. Adam was playing with sock puppets, he been entertaining himself with them for over 2 months now. Bree overcome her laughing fit and removed the swords from Jerry's hands using super speed and handed them back to Blade. When Jerry saw he no longer had the swords, he ran out of the Dojo doing his Columbian war chant. Sky and I finally got over our laugh fit and went to back to training.  
*Line break*  
I was sitting in the park. I had my head on Jack's shoulder and his arm was around me.  
I looked at him; he had a concerned look on his face.  
"What's up?" I asked  
"Well, It's not long till it would be time"  
It sound something half finished but I knew exactly what he meant.  
"We will be fine, we have two great martial artist, three super humans, a person who can use a sword, the guys, me and _you_"  
"What if we aren't?"  
"We will, stop thinking about it"  
He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

**(This chapter was longer than I thought took me ages too, Next chapters going to start on a roof)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Lots of POV change WARNING, FLASH FLASH FLASH and Short)**

(Kim's POV)  
I was standing on a roof of a mansion with my best friends (And some people I don't really like) and boyfriend wearing ninja outfits and planning to break in, normal Saturday night really. There was cold, icy wind was blowing.  
"How much longer do we have to stand here I'm freeing" I whined  
"Not much longer" Jack reassured me "Okay, Kim, you're with me"  
Jerry rolled his eyes  
"Blade, Sky, you will lead the attack parties, Eddie, Adam, you're with Blade. Jerry, Bree, you're with Sky"  
"Okay" They agreed  
"Chase, you and Milton have to disable the security, Michael you go with them as back up"  
They all left leaving me and Jack alone.  
"And now we wait"  
"Hey, you what are you doing there" A voice yelled  
"I'm lost" I heard Sky say innocently  
I looked over Sky, who was innocent walking to the door that was heavily guarded. She held the katana out of view.  
"Go away, Girl" A guard spat  
Sky grip on the sword tighten "Maybe I don't want to"  
"What you talking about?"  
Bree appeared by side the guards  
"She said she didn't want to" She shouted before running back to standby Sky.  
"Whoooooooooooooooo" yelled Jerry joining them.  
They just shook their head.  
"I wanted a dramatic entrance" Jerry whined  
"Not the time"  
Jack's phone buzzed  
_Security down_  
"You ready?"Jack asked  
"When you are" I replied  
He opened a hatch and jumped down. I followed. It was very dark.  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
Suddenly the light came on. I was a very old fashioned hall, and it's very creepy.  
"Someone needs to get an interior designer in here" I commented  
Jack nodded in agreement. Jack headed off in a direction and I quickly followed.  
"So where are we trying to find?"  
"Right now, any sign of life"  
(Blade's POV)  
Sky and her team were attacking the guards. So far they were winning. More guards flooded out the door that was our cue. We joined the attack. Take down guard after guard. Soon enough they were on the floor.  
"Come on, I'm leading" Sky said  
She walked confidently through the door and we all came on behind her.  
"Wow, I don't think this place has been redesigned since... ever" Bree commented  
"Not really the place you would expect an evil genius to live" Sky added.  
We nodded in agreement.  
"So what actually we should we be doing?" Eddie asked  
"Well Jack said to wait outside but I think we should provide back up, EVERYONE SPLIT" Sky told everyone  
Everyone dashed off in different directions mostly in twos but both Sky and I were by ourselves. It was a creepy house; my katana was gripped tightly in my hand. I was fully awake. I heard something from behind me as the lights went out.

(Bree's POV)  
I was running not fully speed because somehow I got paired with Jerry.  
"Why are you so slow" I asked stopping for him to catch up  
"Because some of us don't have bionics" He puffed  
I rolled my eyes "So... Where should we go?"  
He looked in both directions. "This one" He said pointing left  
"Right, it is then"  
"Hey, that's not the way I... NOT FUNNY" he whined  
I walked off in this direction. He caught up with me and walk next to me. We walked for ages before we came to a dead end. We turned around to see another dead end from the way we just came, we were trapped.

(Eddie's POV)  
Adam and I were travelling up the stairs. I wonder how this was helping anything. Pointlessly wandering the house. What do you think you're doing" a voice hissed

(Jack's POV)  
Kim and I walked down the empty corridor.  
"This is hopeless, we aren't ever going to find anything" Kim sighed  
She leant against a bookshelf. She fell to the floor after it moved. I helped her back up.  
"Now that's the kind of thing that I would think of happening in Scooby Doo" She exclaimed  
I laughed "Just come on"  
We walked down the dark corridor.  
"In Scooby Doo, the monster appeared would appear now"  
"No, just a door" I said finding a handle  
I pulled open the door and a bright light shined through. We stepped into a bright silver room. It looked pretty empty.  
"Well this is different" Kim comment "And still no monster"  
"Hello Jack, Long time no see" I heard a voice sneer  
"Spoke too soon"  
**(Note the POV so thats Blade, alone, Bree, With Jerry, Jack, with Kim, Eddie, With Adam.) **


	12. Chapter 12

**(Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and The time it took me to upload, I've had writers block)**  
(Kim's POV)  
"Spoke too soon" I heard Jack mutter  
He spun around and I followed him in the action. In a black throne type thing was a man, about 40, with black hair and what looked like red eyes.  
"8, 9 years" His voice sound cold like it could literally freeze things  
"You know why I'm here" Jack curled his lip  
"Do I now, Would you like to remind me?"  
"You were trying to kidnapped my girlfriend"  
"Oh yes that matter, well you did break your promise"  
"I didn't promise anything, you threatened me"  
"All we both know what happen the last time you refused"  
"That wasn't me" Jack growled  
"All thoses people"  
"You did that, my bionics didn't have that function"  
"But they did, they needed to be released" He smiled evilly "I love glitches, seeing other peoples creations fail in some way"  
Jack narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh but how rude of me, let have your friends join this conversation" He said with a smug grin  
A wall opened to reveal a seen through wall through it sat our group. Jack groaned they were supposed to be outside. I looked, Michael, Blade, Adam, Chase, Bree, Jerry, Eddie and Milton. So thats the attack teams went in though they weren't supposed to and obviously Michael wasn't enough back up but then it hit me. Thats three bionic siblings, Three wasabi warriors but only two of the fighters. Sky wasn't there. I smirked. The man was obviously confused at this reaction. He had caught what he thought was all of us.  
"Why are you smiling, Girl?" His sneered "I've won"  
"Won what exactly?" I asked  
"This"  
"And this is?"  
"Are you trying to achieve something from this?"  
"Honestly, I don't know"  
"You've confused me"  
"Yes, I did achieve something from this, confusion"  
(Jack's POV)  
While Kim was distracting everyone. I was looking for a way out. Only one person needed to escape, Kim. Everyone else can wait but I need Kim out of here now. One door, the way we came it, open for escape if there wasn't guards lining room but I think that Kim could escape.  
"Kim, get out of here" I whispered into her ear  
"Not without you" She whispered back stubbornly  
"There's no way, me leaving here will help us right now, just find Sky"  
She just looked at me with wide sad eyes  
"Please"  
She sighed and nodded.

(Sky's POV)  
*Earlier*  
I was walking through the corridors. It was too quiet for my liking. I hated quiet, it when bad thing happen and in all my time there's one thing I learnt. Alway look back. I spun around so to check my back. To come face to face with a ninja with a sword. My hands go to my katana and I fight him. Let's say he's not a problem anymore. I got to find the others.


	13. Chapter 13

(Jack's POV)  
Kim ran out, a few guards followed her.  
"Aww, so sweet, Jack wants to save his little girlfriend, Such a shame you couldn't save those poor people" His voice dripped sarcasm  
"That wasn't me" I hissed at him  
"Oh but it was, I bet you never told your friends what really happened, I'm sure they'd love to know"  
I gulped the story I told my siblings wasn't 100% true  
_Flashback_  
_I teleported to a nearby park. My eyes widened, what I was 8 and it was my first time out of the lab. I walked round just taking it all in, I was passing a factory, and I could see people moving about inside. When I felt a hand roughly grab my arm and pulled me into the nearby ally. I stared wide eye. I wasn't scared I could just teleport away, or so I thought. _  
_"You're one of Davenport secret experiments aren't you?"_  
_How did he know about that, it was top secret? _  
_"How do you know that?" I demanded_  
_"Oh, you're a confident one aren't you?" The man growled "You have spirit, something I like to break"_  
_I tried to teleport away but for some reason it doesn't work. _  
_"How..."_  
_"I been studying you and your siblings bionic chips from the moment Davenport made them, I work on a device to control them, like this"_  
_I feel something burn inside me, it I heard a massive bang throwing me back. _  
_"I can make you do whatever I want" He hissed. "Everyone who just died in that factory is your own fault"_  
_I saw the factory I was looking in earlier was on fire, I looked like a bomb hit it. I saw a device in his hands and knocked in out smashing it. _  
_"Fool, do you think that's the only one I have; do you really think your siblings will forgive you for what you did?"_  
_I gulped_  
_"Never come back and never see them again and I won't tell them your little secret if you do I can't make any promises to you?"_  
_I nodded_  
_"Come back, and I will make sure I hurt those you love" _  
_I got up and run immediately turning off my bionics, they weren't a good thing. Because of them people are dead, because of me._  
That day I swore never to use my bionics again.  
"Would you like me to tell the little secret?" He asked  
"NO" They would never forgive me. I never forgave myself for what I did. I hated myself for ages.  
"Then you shouldn't have disobeyed me, Jack" He growled "I know you remember what I said that day"  
"It wasn't my fault" I yelled at him "You killed those people not me"  
"On the contrary, I'm not the one here with bionics"  
"I didn't have those bionics"  
"You did, you just didn't know how to use them" He chuckled darkly "What did you tell them, that the explosion was unrelated just a bit of luck on our part to make your death seem real"  
I saw my siblings looking confused.  
"You can't pin this on me"  
"Why not I know you pinned it on yourself for years, I was always watching you, Jack" He said  
"You moved lots, before choosing a home. Practically your perfect home, far from your past with you little friends and the girl of your dreams"  
I glared at him "But, of course, I couldn't have that. I thought it was just coincidence that your siblings moved to Seaford. No, I sent them there"  
"What?"  
"Ah yes, Davenport was stupid enough to take my anonymous tip that someone was trying to steal his work and the only way to stop it was to move to Seaford and he calls himself a genius" He paused "You should have run, Jack, lost everything you once had, but you stayed and look what's going to happen. You knew the consequences, you remember what you said 'come back and I'll kill everyone you love' and that's just what I'm going to do, teach you a lesson to show you what happens to people who disobey me"  
My eyes widen  
"But of course there is a way out" He said smiling evilly "If you do everything I say, I'll let your friends and family go. Yes, having a bionic teen doing my every command would be very useful, It's your choice Jack what do you pick?"


	14. Chapter 14

**(I would just like to say thanks for reviewing, follow and favouriting. It means a lot, Heh this is short)**  
(Kim's POV) **(Ha ha making you wait for Jack's answer)**  
I ran out and down the corridor, I knew people were on my trail. That's when I saw Sky.  
"SKY" I yelled  
She spun round and saw me. Once I was next to her I spun around to face my opponents, there were three of them. This shouldn't be too hard. Soon enough they were locked in a room unconscious.  
"Kim, Where's Jack?" She asked knowing we should be together  
"The person we were trying to find trapped him and the others, Jack got me out but not himself"  
"Oh... well we got to get them out. To the roof" She declared and we ran for the trap door to plan everyone's escape.  
"Got any ideas?" I asked  
"Not a clue"

**K**  
**E**  
**E**  
**P**  
**  
R**  
**E**  
**A  
D  
I**  
**N  
G  
**  
(Jack's POV)  
I can hear the muffled shouting from my friends and siblings telling me not to agree.  
"Remember Jack, I will make their deaths long and painful and it's only a matter of time before your girlfriend is caught again"  
I heard one of them shout "Don't do it, Jack"  
"What choice do I have?" I asked them  
"You got yourself a deal" I sighed  
I saw a door open up in the prison and they walked out sending me sad glances.  
"That's what I thought" He called over two guards "Take him to his cell"  
I was pulled to a white room with a simple bed and nothing else. The guards walked out and I heard the lock click I was stuck here.  
"Welcome to your new home, Jack" A voice boomed over a loudspeaker "and don't even think about teleporting away. I still have that device that can control your bionics"

(Sky's POV)  
Kim and I were planning on the roof when we saw everyone living looking upset and by everyone, I meant everyone but Jack. Kim looked very worried. We got off the roof and went to them.  
"How did you get out, where's Jack?" Kim demanded  
"Well, He gave Jack a choice" Bree said  
"What was it?" I asked  
"He said he would kill us all unless..." Bree trailed off  
"He agreed to do whatever he commanded and if he did he would set us free and Jack agreed" Blade finished for her  
After he did, Kim just immediately crumpled to the floor.  
"Kim" We all yelled "Are you alright?"  
"Jack" She whimpered  
We exchanged looks, before she scrambled back onto her feet and before we could stop her she ran back into the house.

(Kim's POV)  
I need to find Jack or least die trying. I didn't want life without Jack, at least before I knew he was coming back, didn't know when but sometime. I looked around endlessly for Jack.  
"Looking for someone are we?" Said a voice, it was the man from earlier, the one who took Jack away  
"Your boyfriend, I take it, how sweet" He said coldly  
"What did you do with Jack?" I growled  
"You sound just like him too, as you when to all this effort you might as well see him"  
Hand grabbed me from behind and threw me into to a room.  
"KIM!" Jack voice yelled  
I hugged him, he didn't hesitate to hug back.  
"You shouldn't be here" He told me stroking my hair  
"I couldn't leave you, Jack" I felt tears pricking my eyes  
"Shhh, it's okay, but it's dangerous for you, I don't know what he wants me to do"  
I yawned "I'm so tired, Jack"  
"Then you're going to bed" He said before picking me up and resting him on the bed  
"What about you?" I asked wide eyed  
"Don't worry about me, Kimmy" He said soothingly "I don't care about me"


	15. Chapter 15

(Kim's POV)

When I woke up, Jack was gone. Had _he_ taken him making him do terrible thing and taking advantage of his bionics. I was scared for him. Jack is pretty much the strongest person I know but everything can be broken. My only fear that I got from coming back was that I would be used in the breaking. I waiting for what seemed like hours before Jack am shoved through the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked extremely concerned

"I'm fine, Kim" He said but as he did he winced.

"You're 'fine' as much as I'm Jerry" I countered

He sighed and sat back down on the bed, "I'll be alright, don't worry about me"

I shook my head, how can he think I could stop.

"I can't, Jack"

"Then just come here" He said patting the bed next to him.

I laughed at my boyfriend's cuteness in the most terrible situations. I cuddled into him. I gave him a small smile and kissed him gently.

(Sky's POV)

"Well we can't just leave them here" I shouted at the crowd pacing back and forth

"Sky's right" Bree announced "Any ideas?"  
There were some murmurs of no from everyone.

"Well you have super speed, why don't you just run in there and get them out?" Jerry piped up suddenly.

We all stared at him jaws dropped

"What?"

"That is the most intelligent thing you have ever said" Milton told him

"Wait, what? Jerry said confused

"And he's back" I sighed "But he's right"

"We could cause a massive distraction outside while Bree runs in" Blade added

"Well let's do it" Chase stated

Jerry started doing his "Colombian war chant" towards the building and we all followed.

When the guards came at us, I saw Bree run in.

(Jack's POV)

I sighed at my girlfriend in my arms, why couldn't she have left? I worried what danger she is in here. What if _he _hurts her? She's worrying about me but I don't need worrying about. Maybe this is all just payment for all those people in the factory, I killed them. I will never escape that. There was a sound outside; I pushed Kim behind me protectively. There was an oof and the door swung open showing an amused looking Bree.

"I came to get you out"

If only it was that simple. Then I got an idea. Risky but it's all I have.

Kim and I made our way to the door.

"Bree take Kim" I said "I need to take care of something"

Kim stared at me "No, you're coming with us" She said sternly

"Kim, I need to do this or else I'll never be free of him" Then I kissed her before she had time to reply.

"Just go with Bree"

I leant over to Bree and whispered "Take care of her"

And ran out into the corridor, watching Bree speed Kim out. I ran back over to the unconscious guard that Bree had knocked out and located what I was looking for. An exact copy of the one I smashed all those years ago. Time to use my bionics for the others, so they can be free. I studied it looking out how it could be used. I pressed a button, I felt something boil up inside of me, and I quickly hit another button before my body felt like it was on fire then nothing.

(Bree's POV)

_Take care of her_ Those words bugged me. He said it like a soldier going to war. No emotion, no promise, just words. Words that he wanted her to keep. Words he thought he couldn't anymore. Like he thought he wasn't going to come out. Like he was going to die. Die all over again. Then I heard it, breaking my thoughts. A bang. White light flashed from the building, when I regained eyesight. I saw a destroyed building. No Jack. He was gone again.

*Flashback*

_I paced back and forward. Chase was sitting on the chair next to the computer and staring at the floor worried. Even Adam looked concerned and knew what was going on. Jack had been gone for ages. He went outside. You weren't supposed to go out. When suddenly a news story flashed up on the computer monitor._

"_Just two hours ago a factory exploded, many people have died in it, many more injured." A reporter said_

_A picture flashed up on screen of the destroyed building. Jack._

"_That's near here; Jack could have been in there" I gulped "He could be dead or injured"_

_I felt tears prick my eyes_

"_He might not?" Adam said hopefully_

"_Then why isn't he back, He would have been busted if Big D's conference didn't overrun." Chase asked  
we all shared look, Jack was almost certainly in that explosion and one of us is going to have to explain it. _

*End flashback*

The factory, this building. It looked so similar. Both of them had taken Jack away. I could hear Kim screaming Jack's name but it sounded wrong. Everything had become dream like. The world seemed muffled. Surely you can't lose the same person in the same way twice; I took us so long to get over it. How long will it takes us again? I thought about going to the rubble and checking for Jack, but nothing could survive that.

I make out Eddie's voice "Shouldn't we go search for him"

"I don't think even Jack could survive that" Milton said

"He could have used his bionic?" Jerry offered

"He would have never had time to make a force field after 7 years of not using them" Chase replied

"I guess the only thing left to do is go home" Sky said as she was comforting a sobbing Kim

"I guess" I said coming over to Kim too "Let's go home"

**(The End...  
Kidding, I'm not that mean, to the next chapter we go)**


	16. Chapter 16

(Kim's POV)

It's been a week since the incident. Unlike everyone else I know Jack isn't dead. Don't ask me how I know, I just do, okay. It's like I'd know if he was dead. He's just gone. They always ask me if he isn't dead then why isn't he here. He could be unconscious or lost or has amnesia. I'm scared he won't come back but that doesn't make him dead. Currently I'm in the dojo alone with my guitar. Tears streaming down my face strumming a song, singing gently along.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done's forgiven _

I knew it was pointless but I picked up my phone and texted Jack's number

Where are you?

The last thing I was expecting was a reply.

(Jack's POV)

My eyes snapped open, the first thing I notice was my head was throbbing. I pulled myself into sitting up position. My whole body aches. I guess using bionics after 7 years really takes it out of you. Wait, how long had I been unconscious for? I pull my phone out my pocket and turned it on check the date. Crap! It's a week later. Do they think I'm dead? I would probably think myself dead. I turned my phone in my hands wondering what to do. If I came back to Seaford, would they be angry? Would they let me explain I was unconscious? That's when my phone beeped. A text?

From Kim?

Where are you?

I thought about what to reply.

… Still at the mansion. Completely destroyed now.

A got the reply immediately

Where have you been?!

Unconscious

Everyone else thinks you're dead

Oops

Oops indeed

Not my fault

True... Are you coming?

Yeah...

I stopped texting Kim and stood up, wobbling slightly as I pushed myself onto my feet. I stumbled before regaining balance. I walked away from the rumble of the building and towards Seaford.

***Line break***

I avoided people on my way because people don't normally come back from the dead. Twice. When it came into view. The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. I saw a blonde pacing worryingly around the maps. Trying to the avoid attention I slipped in the door before coming face to face with Kim.

"Jack?" Her voice barely a whisper

"Yeah" I confirmed

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately, which I gratefully returned.

(Bree's POV)

I walked to the dojo, my eyes landed on Kim, you was pacing back and forth in a worried manner, when a shadowy figure found its way through the door. I tensed ready to run in thinking it was one of those agents before recognizing long chocolate brown hair that could only possible belong to one boy. A boy that is supposed to be dead. I feel like I've been here before. Oh yeah, I have been here before. Only last time it lasted 7 years. Snapping out of my thought, my theory was confirmed by the fact the boy and Kim were now kissing. And if that wasn't Jack I would be so confused, right now. I run into the dojo.

"JACK‽" I exclaimed

Kim and Jack broke apart and turned to face me.

"Where the hell have you been‽"

"Well... Laying in rumble, unconscious"

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

We just stood in awkward silent for a while, Kim holding tightly onto Jack's arm like he was just going to disappear again. I took out my phone and texted the guys.

But Jack was back, the threat was gone and we were all safe.

**(Real end this time. Wasn't sure how to end it**

**Oh and who here has read Missing him/Needing them, coz They are my favourite fanfics and Needing them only has 20 follows, WHAT! I don't deserve more follows then that story if you haven't read it. READ IT NOW. They're brilliant)**


End file.
